


From slave to empress - A Sith story

by mcbaal



Series: From slave to empress - A Sith story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Old Republic Era, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Sith, Sith Academy, Sith Empire, Slavery, The Force, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbaal/pseuds/mcbaal
Summary: An extended, mostly SWTOR lore friendly story of how my Sith sorceress has risen to power. Starting with her backstory, how she got to Korriban and her cometic rise to power until she ultimately probably dies of boredom post Knights of the eternal throne.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> When i started her ingame she had nothing but a backstory i made up for her. I did all the quests, gathered all the goodies and all the Datacrons with her and now decided to share my love for this character and her story how i imagined it before, during and after my playthrough. Please notice that english is not my native language, please forgive me any errors or possible lack of better words. I am doing my best and this is also kind of a training session for me.
> 
> Now lets get into it. The story starts during the last year of the first galactic war on a small fictive colony in the outer rim named Valinar. It's population consists mostly of peaceful farmers. The colony is neither part of the Sith empire nor the republic. Our future empress of Zakuul is a small 7 year old human girl named Arahan and her force powers are dormant. Besides her parents she has two older brothers, Andrew and Jon. She is as innocent as a young girl can be and would have never imagined the tragic turn her life is about to take.
> 
> Have fun.

„Don’t go too far Ary“, the girl’s mother said, sounding a little worried as always when her young daughter ran off to play at the river downhill from her parents’ farm. Arahan always loved to play within the warm water of the small river, trying to catch one of the fast fishes with her bare hands. Not that the 7 year old child ever managed to catch one. But she was as stubborn as persistent.

“Don’t worry mum” and off she ran, down the small road, passing her father and two elder brothers working on the field, straight towards the river. Her brothers never understood Arahan's obsession about those damn little fishes, they didn’t provide enough meat to be even considered as a part of a meal. However, both of them admired and loved their little sister. To them, she was a small, always happy gem, providing her family with some much needed topics to talk about on this remote agricultural colony in the midst of the Outer Rim.

Even with the entire galaxy at war, news barely reached the many farms located on Valinar. The first colonists settled down on this small planet a few generations ago. The land was fertile, and the climate allowed them 2, sometimes even 3 full harvests in a standard year. Most of it was then sold to roaming trade ships.

While the life on Valinar was monotonous, even dull, the planet itself with its green grass, small hills, and dark forests was quite a look. Not without reason some traders called it _little Alderaan_.But with the nearest cantina being about a speeder hour away, the two almost grown up boys didn’t have much to do in their spare time. Except dreaming of a life full of adventures, maybe as a part of the republics famous special units or even as a Jedi. Rumors of the republic's heroes even reached Valinar. But the war itself never did and why should it? Valinar wasn’t rich, not located in a position of strategic relevance and not even close to one of the bigger hyperspace routes.

 

Arahan arrived at the river and immediately started looking for the nearest swarm of fishes. They were small and fast, but with the sun already high up in the sky, the bigger swarms started gleaming in the sunlight. And there it was: the short shimmering she was waiting for. Without taking her time to undress she jumped right into the water. The river was neither fast nor deep and Arahan learned to swim from her father when she was just 5 years of age. A remarkable accomplishment for a human child. It wasn’t the only time that her parents were surprised by how fast Arahan managed to learn new skills. For example despite her young age, she was one of the few children living on a farm that could read and write. Sometimes it felt like magic.

The small fishes however were not so easily impressed. When she arrived, the swarm was already gone. Arahan returned to the surface and looked around. There it was again, several meters down the river. She followed the fishes as fast as she could swim, yet they escaped again. And again. Ultimately her arms and legs grew tired from the continuous pursuit and so she decided to take a break at the river bank. Only now she realized how far she followed the river away from home. She could barely see the hill with her home on top of it. Mother would be furious if she found out.

Her clothes were wet and she started to get cold, it was time for her to return home. If she hurried, maybe no one would realize how far she went from home. So Arahan started running, jumping over small branches lining the river bank and climbing rocks so she could follow the river back home and wouldn’t get lost. A certain inner disquiet started rising within her as she continued running. Something was wrong, Arahan could feel it. Running even faster now, she didn’t notice the traitorous roots in front of her. Suddenly she plunged and everything around her went dark.

 

_Arahan stood in the center of her family’s farm. It was night and her home was burning. She could feel the hot air and the ash. Armored, faceless giants walked through the flames and flying vehicles, big like a house, hovered over her head. Andrew, her oldest brother, ran towards her. A green light hit him and with a scream cut short he fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. One of the armored giants walked past him and right through Arahan as if she wasn’t even there. She heard the screams of her mother and called out for her. And then there she was, in front of their burning house. A man, unarmored and partially undressed, forced her on the ground. Her mother screamed out of pain and fear while the surrounding giants laughed, their helmets making them sound like the monsters from one of Jon's horror stories._

_Arahan didn’t understand what this man was doing to her mother, but she was suffering. She ran towards her in an attempt to help her when one of the giants turned around and looked her straight in the face. Then everything vanished and all she heard was a silent whispering._

 

With a painful headache Arahan woke up. She found herself on the ground, next to the river bank. Her arms were scratched from the plunge and she could feel her heart beating as fast as never before.  She was breathless, scared and confused. It was already beyond nightfall and Arahan had trouble orienting. All she could do was to continue following the river, her home had to be close now.

Out of the sudden a bright light moved above her head and a noise similar to her father’s speeder bike broke the silence of the early night. Then another light, followed by a third one. They moved very fast. Arahan watched them disappear into the night until they started circling somewhere in the distance.  All of the sudden an explosion occurred somewhere beyond the flying lights and one after another they started descending.

Rising flames now lightened the darkness of the night and Arahan realized what the lights were circling around only moments before: Her home!

 

“Soldier, just finish the poor bastard…” “Yes sir! Shouldn’t have run away kid…” The farmer and his two boys did try to put up a fight after all. Damn fools. The soldier raised his blaster rifle and shot the already wounded boy. “Not much left here Major. Father and both kids are dead. This family is poor, just like the other farmers.”

The Major nodded. “At least we still have the wife, she might sell for enough credits to cover our investments here, even after the boys are done with her.”  “Yeah, didn’t expect such a rare beauty on such a backwater planet. She could have earned a fortune at one of the brothels on Nar Shadaa. Her bad is our luck now I guess…Wait…what the fuck. Now look what we have here...”

 

A young girl stood at the edge of the burning farm, obviously shocked and stunned. Her long hair was of the darkest black the Major has ever seen before and in sharp contrast to her pale skin. She couldn’t be older than 7 or 8 years but it was already obvious that this little one would turn out to be one if not the most beautiful women the soldier has ever seen before. “Hey little one, its ok, come over here. No one is going to harm you, i promise. The republic doesn’t hurt people…”

 

Arahan couldn’t believe what happened in front of her. Her home burned, one of her brothers was lying on the ground and didn’t move, and armored giants tore through her family’s belongings like they were looking for something. Then she heard her mother’s scream.  She stepped forward into the light to look for her mother when a strangers voice made her stop. Two of the giants stopped talking to another and now looked at her. “The republic doesn’t hurt people…” one of them said. She looked towards her motionless brother again and started sobbing.

Her mother’s voice made her look towards the burning main house. A partially armored man forced her mother to the ground. Again and again he rammed his hips at her mother, obviously hurting her greatly. Yet she focused on her little girl. “Run Ary! Run! Run away!” Instead Arahan wanted to run towards her mother. But again she screamed “Run sweetheart! Don’t look back! Run!” The man moving behind her mother seemed annoyed and a flash of green light suddenly came out of his hand. Then her mother was silent, motionless like her brother. Arahan looked into the terrified eyes of her mother, tears started rolling over her checks, her vision getting blurry.

 

“Damnit Daniels, we needed this one! And get the fuck off of her, she is dead you sick pervert! Soldier, get the girl. A few years and she’ll be hell of a hot slave to sell…”

 

One of the armored giants now came towards her. Finally Arahan’s instincts kicked back in. She turned around and started to run towards the river. But it was already too late. Strong, armored arms wrapped around her and lifted her of the ground. She started kicking and lashing out, but the armored monster behind her didn’t care. It only laughed. She was thrown into a cage in one of the hovering vehicles. A couple of strangers were already in it, but she didn't know them. Arahan started screaming and kicking at the cage's bars.

“Just knock her out already!” one of the monsters yelled. The last thing Arahan saw before everything went dark again were the motionless bodies of her entire family and her burning home while the transport shuttle lifted off.


	2. A slave in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed and Arahan somehow had to survive among monsters. Until she learns that there are worse things in space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment if you like. The next chapter is mostly written and only needs some final clean up. I think i will release it at the beginning of the next week, until then: Have a nice weekend everyone.

**8 years later**

 

The guard didn’t even care to lift Arahan’s ragged pants after he was done. They never did. They came in, forced her into position and did with her as they wanted. This was the third slave ship she found herself on after she was kidnapped and the guards always acted the same way. The moment they first saw her, their eyes filled with lust and desire. It happened the first time shortly after her kidnappers sold her.

Before that, she had spent more than three years living in a cage, scrubbing the floor of their ship, serving food and trying not to anger the monsters that ruined her life.

 

During this time, Arahan learned that her tormentors called themselves the “free brigade of Pellanon”, a mercenary group in service of the republic. At some point they decided to make a little additional profit by raiding neutral colonies under the pretense of rooting out imperial sympathizers. Survivors were then sold into slavery. More than once they celebrated themselves, laughing and singing how smart and clever they were, mostly while drunk. And Arahan had to listen to them bragging about their crimes while flashbacks of her family hunted her.

But apparently one day rumors of their actions reached some important Jedi Master named Satele Shan and the group had to get rid of their cargo. So they sold them to the next slave ship they came upon. She never found out if they got caught or not.

This was the first time Arahan was sold. And the first crew that raped her, but not the last. Over the following years she almost got used to it. The guards did it most of the time in her slave cages, while the officers brought her into their quarters. If she fought back, they either hurt her or some other slave. Soon she learned that making friends with other slaves only played into the hands of their masters. Caring for others only worsened her situation and yet she still did.

Her current hell was called the Indomitable and it was by far the worst ship so far.

 

“No time for you to relax slave, the captain wants you tonight. You know the drill, clean yourself up before we bring you to him. Would be a shame if we had to use the collar on that pretty neck of yours again, wouldn’t it?” The guard stroke Arahan’s cheek with his fingers and squeezed one of her breasts.

“Yes master” she answered, her voice sounding empty after years of abuse. Sometimes she wondered why she hadn’t killed herself a long time ago. But then she always remembered what she promised in the first year once her tears went dry: She would survive. She would endure. And one day she would get her revenge. This promise and her hatred was everything she had left, everything that kept her going. She wouldn’t let them take that away from her.

Once the guard left, Arahan cleaned herself up with the small blanket he left her for this purpose. The captain of this cursed ship, a miserable, sadistic prick named Delian, was one of the worst human beings she ever met. And she already met a lot of evil people in her short life. He enjoyed acting like a nice guy, giving her food, telling comforting lies just to hit her hard in the next moment or rape her on spot. The thought of meeting this man still scared her even after all the monsters she met so far.

After she cleaned herself up, all she could do was to wait. Sooner or later one or two of the guards would take her out of the cage and bring her to the captain for whatever sick game he wanted to play this time.

 

Captain Delian looked out of the small window in his luxurious private quarter and considered if he really wanted to do this. Sure, his wife died years ago and he lived a widower’s life since that fateful morning, but still, this girl was just a slave. Could she ever be a loving wife? Or would she jump at the first chance to cut his throat once he was asleep. On the other hand he did give her food and shelter, didn’t he? Wouldn’t she be grateful for that? Wouldn’t she be grateful if he protected her from his crew? No one would dare to touch the captain’s wife, she wouldn’t risk this safety, would she? His thoughts were cut off when the door opened. One of the guards pushed the slave girl into the room and closed the door just a few seconds later, most likely waiting outside in case the girl would try something stupid.

The captain silently watched the girl standing in front of the door, waiting for his commands. Every time he saw this slave he was stunned by the looks of her. Even years of abuse, living in cages and scrubbing dirty floors couldn’t change how beautiful she was. Her long hair, dark as the void of space, contrasted sharply with her pale and smooth skin. Her eyes, blue like the ocean of Alderaan, looked at him with a heartwarming innocence. Her perfect formed breasts looked just as alluring as they felt in a man’s hands. And her butt wasn’t just nice to look at. Damn, she was more than just beautiful and yes, he wanted her. He needed her.

“Are you hungry?” “Yes master” she answered with a low voice, not daring to look into his eyes. “Here, i prepared some food for you, even some dessert. Please, take a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” Slowly Arahan moved towards the table and sat down on the chair. “Go on, eat if you want.” The girl was obviously scared. Only slowly she started eating despite the fact that she must be almost starving. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was also disciplined. He watched silently how her lips opened and closed, how she swallowed her meal bite by bite. Damn, those lips did feel good around his cock. He could feel his manhood already hardening just by watching the girl. “You know, you are beautiful. I told you that the day I bought you for…my crew. I wanted you to be part of it so badly, but you had to learn first. You do understand me right? Of course you do.”

Arahan continued eating. She already knew from experience that it didn’t matter what she said. Captain Delian only heard what he wanted to hear. “And now, here you are. Inside the captain’s quarter, eating from the captain’s table. You did good, very good. But it doesn’t have to end here…” With these words he slowly moved behind her. “You could have and be so much more.” Arahan felt his hands reaching around her breasts, his fingers stroking her nipples through her ragged clothes. “I can only protect you from the others if you love me. Just look into my eyes and say the words.” One of his hands reached down between her legs. He hesitated.

“Why won’t you just say the words?” He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off the chair. She turned around and looked at the floor. “I told you to look at me! And now say the words, say you love me” he yelled. “I love you master” Arahan answered, forcing herself not to vomit. “I don’t believe you” the captain whispered. “I don’t believe you!” he repeated yelling at her again. “You know I hate it if you lie to me, but you will love me slave. This way or another”

Furiously he started tearing down her rags and forced her towards his bed. “You will love me!” With superior strength the captain pushed her onto his bed face down. Arahan didn’t dare to move. Her naked body started shivering when she heard how Delian unfastened his belt and dropped his pants. The bed made a protesting noise when he first stepped onto it. He kneeled behind Arahan and looked down on her. “Why do you always force this onto me, why won’t you just love me slave?”

His voice turned into a whispering again. He undressed his shirt and kneeled above Arahans hips. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her buttocks. He leaned forward, close enough so she could feel his breath in her ear when he whispered “I love you my dear, I love you so much…” Arahan suppressed a silent scream when he pushed forward in force and his full manhood entered her anus. Tears of pain moistened the sheet when he pulled out and pushed back in as deep as he could over and over again. Arahan felt like she was getting torn apart as he increased both the strength of his thrusts and his speed. She tried to ignore the sound of his hips hammering against her buttocks and covered her face deeper in the bedsheet. The captain’s heavy breathing and moans of lust drowned Arahans silent sobs.

She felt Delians cock starting to pulse inside of her, but Just when he was about to come, a buzzer at the door continuously called for the captain’s attention. “Stars, what is it that can’t wait until tomorrow?”

 

A voice answered through the ship’s intercom. “I am sorry to disrupt you captain, but we detected a ship on intercept course. Looks like a cruiser.” Captain Delian scratched his neck. Despite being in the outer Rim, they were close to the republics border. The war was long over and sometimes the republic tried to show some flag. “A republic patrol?”

“N…no sir…”

“The Hutts? Pirates? Just say it damnit!”

“Worse sir…it’s…it’s…” The voice on the intercom sounded scared if not terrified. “It’s the Sith!”


	3. The warrior and the slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Indomitable is boarded by imperial troops and Arahan makes a choice. But is it the right one?

“Jump to hyperspace!” the captain ordered. “It’s too late, they are right above us. They must have been hiding inside one of those damn nebulas, just waiting for us to pass by.” An explosion cut off the com. “Damnit! You stay here slave, I will need you once we dealt with those damn Imperials. Don’t even bother redressing.”

Then he was through the door, most likely heading towards the Indomitable’s bridge. Arahan was confused, but not scared. Instead she felt something she didn’t feel for a long time, a cold chill rising inside of her. And it made her smile. Something was coming, something powerful. Arahan had a feeling that every single crew member aboard this ship was doomed. As if to reinforce this feeling, another explosion shook the ship.

 

Captain Delian entered the bridge of his ship, now fully dressed and his blaster holstered but ready. “Captain on deck” “Report!” Delian barked at his first officer. “An imperial cruiser ambushed us out of the nebula, looks like a Terminus class. Considering how they got us, they may be battle hardened veterans from the war. The first barrage took out our shield generator, moments later the second barrage destroyed our Hyperdrive. No attempt of communication so far and it looks like they are moving into a boarding position.”

The captain stepped towards the bridge’s window and saw the massive hull of the imperial warship closing in from starboard, darkening the distant sun and stars. “Damn…give me ship wide com…Attention all crew, prepare to repel imperial boarders, set blasters to kill” He stepped back and looked out of the window again. There was no way how his crew could repel an imperial boarding party. Hopefully his men could hold them off long enough for him to reach the escape pods with the girl. She was his and he wouldn’t lose her to some imperial Moff or Sith Lord who'd just torture her without welcoming all the other pleasures her body offered a man.

 

The Indomitable quivered when the imperial ship made contact with its airlock. “I’ll head to the airlock and lead the defense. The bridge is yours.” He didn’t care if someone believed him or not, instead he hurried towards his private quarter. The slave girl stood in front of the window, despite his command she redressed herself. He would punish her later for that, now they needed to get off the ship. “Come with me my dear, I will get you somewhere safe”. Delian grabbed Arahan’s hand and dragged her into the corridor. Another smaller explosion made the ship quiver and immediately blaster fire and the screaming of dying crewmembers could be heard. And there was another noise, something capable of striking fear into any common soldier’s heart: The sound of a lightsaber cutting through air, armor and flesh. They were running out of time.

Arahan could feel a dark and vengeful presence closing in fast. Captain Delian, only minutes ago the master of life and death for every slave on board this ship, now ran for his life, dragging her with him towards the escape pods. A volley of blaster fire missed them barely before they reached a crossway at the end of the corridor. The guard that took her just a few hours ago ran into them and knocked Arahan to the ground. “What the hell slave, watch where you are going you stupid bitch!” He raised his hand, but his attempt of hitting her was cut short by blaster fire. The guard died right on the spot. Captain Delian hauled Arahan back to her feet and put a cruel smile on his face. “You will recompensate me for this later, I can promise you that.” Arahan however had serious doubt, she could feel the dark presence getting closer. They started running again. “Almost there little slave. A nice cushy escape pod for just the two of us...”

 

Arahan couldn’t bear the thought of this miserable, sadistic prick escaping whatever thing was hunting them, especially not with her in his grasp. She had to slow him down. They needed to cross one last corridor before they would reach the escape pods, this was possibly her best chance to get her revenge. So when Delian dragged her across the corridor she deliberately stumbled into him and both of them plunged to the ground. Arahan noticed some panicked crew members running towards them, firing over their shoulders with their blasters, a futile attempt to escape whoever was hard on their heels.

The figure chasing them seemed human and completely inhuman at the same time. It wore black body armor and a black mask. Above its armor it wore a black robe and a hood, in the armored right hand Arahan noticed a weapon unlike anything she has ever seen before. It looked like a blade, but it was glowing red and made a menacing sound whenever it was moved. The attacker jumped from wall to wall, either evading the incoming blaster fire or deflecting it with his blade faster than Arahan ever imagined was even possible. He moved between the guards, cutting off heads and limbs with speed and ease. The sight of her tormentors getting slaughtered made Arahan smile for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

 

Captain Delian raised back to his feet and pulled out his blaster, just for it to get pulled out of his hand by…nothing? It just left his hand and crashed against a wall. Then he started hovering above the ground, desperately gasping for air as if some invisible force was choking him to death. Arahan watched from the floor with a cold gaze as he struggled. The skin of his face turned into a pale blue, his eyes started widening in panic and it sounded like he wanted to say something. That was when his neck broke with a nasty noise and he dropped back on the floor. To Arahan it seemed that at this very moment the entire galaxy stood still for a few seconds. She looked into the dead eyes of the man who held her captive for so long, who tortured her, who raped her and who let his crew rape her. She had feared this man, feared his fake smile more than his rage. And now his cruel smirk was gone, replaced by pure terror all over his face. Arahan sighed in relieve...

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The hooded stranger now stood in front of Arahan and looked down on her. Soldiers in dark grey armor moved towards their position, securing every corridor. And yet Arahan was not afraid, on the contrary.

“Lord Valerian” one of the soldiers said. “We secured the ship. Any orders what to do with the captured crew members?” A slim Twi’Lek closed in and looked at the corpse of captain Delian. “He looks like the slaver in Tivvas description, I think we finally got him” The stranger now removed his mask and hood, revealing long, black hair, pale skin and orange, menacing eyes. “That’s good to know Vette. Lieutenant Pierce..." An incredible tall and bulky soldier steped forward. "My lord?" he asked. "Execute the prisoners.” “As you wish my lord” the soldier answered and returned to his troops. “Alright boys you heard the boss. No survivors, kill this scum!”

Arahan could feel the terror of her former tormentors while they were pushed to walls and either shot or got their throats slit by vibro knifes. Another relieved sigh left her lips only to find herself face to face in front of the black haired man. His burning eyes seemed to look straight into her soul.

 

 _“You can hear this, can’t you?”_ a voice sounded in her head. _“Fascinating…”_ The voice disappeared and visions of vast fleets and strange places flashed through Arahan’s mind. Cities with buildings high as the sky, unfamiliar glowing figures whispering her name and then...thousands of people on their knees in front of…her? This didn’t make any sense. And yet there she was, sitting on a golden throne, flanked by soldiers in white full armor, with shields and long staffs in their hands. Then she heard the voice again. _“Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion i gain strength. Thorugh strength i gain power.”_ The voice in her head grew louder with every line. _"Through power i gain victory."_ A female voice seemed to repeat the lines in the background, just to first allign itself with the male voice in her head and then completely take over in an almost chanting manner. _"Through victory my chains are broken."_ Was this her own voice? It sounded familiar. _"The force shall free me!"_

 

Arahans visions faded away and she looked into those orange eyes again. This warrior, Lord Valerian, dropped her back to the floor. Has she been hovering above the ground? It appeared so. "Truly fascinating indeed..." he said. Confused, scared and with a serious headache Arahan sat down and leaned against one of the walls. “My lord, there are other slaves on board of this ship” one of the soldiers said. The Twi’Lek girl turned towards the warrior. “We can get them somewhere safe, can’t we? Nar Shadaa maybe? Please, it isn’t that far away and these poor people went through a lot already. Seems like a good time to put this fancy lord title to good use.”

Her lord seemed hesitant. “The empire is always in need of slaves, you know that Vette.” “All too well, doesn’t mean I like it. Please, set them free. Consider it a personal favor if you want.” He sighed. “Ok, I will do it. But only if you stop driving Quinn into insanity.” “But it is so much fun! You should try it yourself sometimes..." He gazed at her. "Ok, alright, you won. I promise I will be nice or at least nicer to this imperial drone.” The warrior sniggered silently while the Twi’Lek turned to Arahan. “Now come you poor girl, everything is going to be fine.”

She reached for Arahan’s shoulder only to be stopped by her lord. “Not this one.” “What?” The Twi’Lek turned around furious. “You said we’d free them” “I know what I said. But this particular slave isn’t done yet.” “Fuck this, I am setting her free!” Now the warrior got angry. “Silence! Vette, you will not touch her! You will not talk to her! And you certainly will not help her!” He pulled out a com device. “Quinn…Call this dignitary from Ziost we met three weeks ago. Tell him I found a fitting slave to take care of his…problems”

 

Arahan could feel her heart drop in her chest. She was so close to be free after years of slavery, terror and abuse. Just to be pushed back into slavery? Tears rolled over her cheeks and she started sobbing. She prevented this bastard of a captain from escaping. She risked her life. This wasn’t fair!

Armored hands hauled her up and slapped a slave collar onto her neck. Then the soldiers dragged Arahan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stretched the overall timeline a littlebit and prolongued the time the Sith Warrior serves Darth Baras to make this short crossover possible. My Sith warrior is neither dark nor light side and despite sometimes being a dick, he still cares for Vette. So i think when she would ask him to help her to put down the slavers who enslaved her sister, he agrees.  
> He realizes that the force is extremely strong in Arahan but dormant if not even suppressed. Sending her to Korriban right now would get her killed, so my warrior decides to prolongue her slavery to ultimately put her over the edge, hoping that at some day she snaps out of whatever keeps her force abilities passive.


	4. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of abuse on several slave ships, Arahan's new place on Ziost isn't that bad.

**2 years later**

 

When Arahan arrived on Ziost to meet her new master, she expected another sadistic, cruel pervert who would abuse her for his own satisfaction. Instead she met a gentle man in his mid-40s. Ambassador Jarrik was a former diplomat of the Sith empire who retired to Ziost after the loss of his wife so he could take care of their little daughter. As a former ambassador he knew many secrets of the empire and the personal security was just as tight for members of his family as for himself. The resulting isolation turned out to be less than enjoyable for Hannah, his 8 year old daughter.

So what he needed wasn’t some female slave for his bed, but a young slave that could serve as a handmaiden and a friend for his daughter. Someone she could play with and talk to without the risk that something got out since both of them stayed inside their penthouse most of the time. And in case she turned out to be trouble, a slave friend could easily get permanently removed.

 

Arahan suddenly found herself sleeping in a warm and clean bed, the opportunity to dress herself in more than just dirty rags and in the presence of a master who neither hurt nor showed any sexual interest in her. Yet she still was a slave. She had to assist the droids during their cleaning rotations, help out at dinner events but most of all look out for her master’s daughter.  She assisted her with her homework, played games with her, listened to her stories and did her best to tell her fictive non scary stories of herself.

After all, the last two years of her life turned out to be the best years since she was kidnapped from home. Before they left the imperial cruiser, the Twi’Lek gave her a hug and told her to stay brave despite the obvious annoyance of her Sith master. Arahan didn’t hear from the alien again but found her missing the Twi’Lek immediately after their departure. Vette was kind, hopeful and Arahan didn’t miss out the fact that she was quite a looker. Sometimes she wondered what might have happened to her. But when she did she also remembered her master, this lord Valerian. She remembered the freezing coldness rising inside her, how his eyes pierced straight into her mind, unraveling all of her fears at once and then the vision…this damn vision. It hunted her ever since. She felt powerful during this vision, powerful and beyond the grasp of pain or death itself. And it scared her.

 

_“Ary, are you ready?”_ Arahan dropped out of her thoughts. _“Of course I am little sister.”_ Calling Hannah her little sister still felt weird, but the little girl liked it and her father didn’t seem to mind. Slave or not, as long as she provided his daughter friendship and comfort they could call each other whatever they wanted.

_“Have you ever been at the New Adasta's central marketplace?”_ Arahan asked. _“No, dad never allowed it. I wonder what changed.”_

_“You are persistent little sis, maybe he was just annoyed of your constant yammering.”_ Both looked at each other and started laughing. Four armed guards awaited them at the garage. _“Look, it seems our escort is ready too.”_  Hannah turned to her friend and whispered. _“I don’t like them, I don’t want them around.”_ Arahan sighed. _“Come on sweetheart. They are not that bad. And they will always protect you, it’ll be fun. ”_

_“You mean us. The will protect us!”_

_“Of course, that’s what I meant.”_ Arahan ignored the disgusted look from one of the guards. She was well aware that these men wouldn’t give a shit if something happened to her. But this was nothing to tell the little girl. _“Now let’s go before your dad changes his mind.”_

The trip from the apartment to the New Adasta central market took only a few minutes and Arahan enjoyed every moment of it. She rarely had the chance to get a view of the outside world. She was only allowed to leave during an official assignment and even then only if escorted by one of the guards. Unlike the guards on the slave ships, dignitary Jarrik’s guards never tried to rape or touch her. They looked down on her, probably sexual encounters with slaves were considered especially dirty by at least some Imperials. In the end it only mattered that Arahan finally could sleep without being afraid to suddenly feel a stranger's hand on her body.

They arrived at the market and the guards started securing the parameter. _“Nothing here, now get out slave…hello little miss, welcome to the central market. Enjoy your stay and don’t worry: You are safe with us.”_

_“I don’t worry and I don’t need you. We can look out for our self.”_ Hannah really didn’t like these guards. _“I’m sure you can little princess…”_ Arahan interrupted the guard. _“Let’s just do them the favor and keep them with us. We don’t want them to get bored right?”_

_“Right. Let’s find a store for holovids first!”_ Neither the two nor the guards noticed the hooded figure lingering in the shadow. When the group left to look for a fitting store, the figure carefully followed them. And so did others.

 

Arahan found herself quite amused just watching Hannah diving through all the different holovids the store had for sale. Her childish enthusiasm reminded her of a different life in a long, almost forgotten past. _“Ary! What do you think? This one? Or rather this one? It’s about a Hutt clown! Do you think they’ll sell us both?”_ Arahan started laughing. _“I am sure they will”_

It took another hour until they left the store with the increasingly bored guards. One of them didn’t even realize they were leaving. _“Aren’t you supposed to keep an eye on us?”_ Arahan teased. _“Shut the fuck up slave! You are lucky the little lady likes you. But our patience has its limits. Now get moving!”_ Their next target was a restaurant.

_“If it was up to me I’d just roast your neck and replace you with a droid.”_ Arahan never gave much about the guards’ opinion or distaste. She’d had it worse. Arahan turned around to face the asshole and tell him she doesn’t care about his empty threats. But before she could say anything a hooded figure grabbed the guards head from behind and quickly twisted his neck until it broke. Out of the sudden all hell broke loose. Another hooded attacker attempted to grab Hannah, just to get shot by the guards.

_“Run!”_ one of the three remaining guards yelled. Before Arahan could respond he dropped down to the ground, his entire head missing. Seemingly out of nowhere a slim man in a strange looking tech suit appeared where the guard stood just a second ago. In his hands he held a vibroblade and the guard's head. Hannah started screaming when he threw the cut off head at their feet. The last guards opened fire but the attacker just dodged the blaster volley. When another hooded stranger started returning fire Arahan finally grabbed Hannah's hand and started running. Neither of the two knew the area, so they just ran towards where Arahan guessed the main street was, only to find themselves cut off by two more strangers with the same clothing and hoods as their attackers. The only visible way out was a small and dark alleyway to their right. _“This way little sis!”_

 

The alley turned out to be not just dark and dirty, but as a dead end. They made it around the first corner only to stand in the midst of garbage in front of a towering wall. _“Damnit!”_ Arahan cursed. _“Who are these people and what do they want from us?”_ Hannah asked. Arahan desperately looked for a way out, but couldn’t find anything. _“I don’t know. Quick, hide yourself!”_ Hannah started hiding behind one of the larger containers filled with trash. Arahan grabbed an empty bottle in an attempt to defend her little protégé. _“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…”_ Then the attackers came around the corner. The assassin in the tech suit and three hooded mobsters blocked their only way out. _“Finished running already? Well then. Just hand over the girl slave. No need to die for your master.”_

_“She already escaped dumbass.”_ A silent laughter came from the assassin. _“Oh I highly doubt that. My patience is running out, last chance. Hand her over and just leave. It would be a pity to harm such a pretty face as yours.”_ Arahan’s voice was shaking. _“Don’t even dare to come any closer!”_ While his companions laughed, the assassin just sighed. _“Well, let’s do it the hard way then. Boys, take her out.”_ Before she could effectively lash out Arahan found herself surrounded and beaten up. _“Ah, there you are little one”_. Through the legs of her attackers Arahan saw the assassin pulling Hannah out of her hideout. _“My master will be very pleased.”_

_“What about the slave?”_ One of the mobsters asked. _“Do with her as you want but make it quick.”_ Hannah started screaming, only for the assassin to knock her unconscious. When he threw her over his shoulder and turned around something in Arahan changed.

 

Old memories flooded her mind, memories of another young girl getting kidnapped, memories of her own childhood in slavery. Memories of all the horrors she had to endure. And then there was something else: Rage! An all devouring rage and burning hatred. Rawest emotions, suppressed for years, waved through Arahan’s mind and body, washing away any rational thought like a hurricane. Though beaten up and bleeding, all of her pain suddenly went away.

A cold chill started building up inside of her stomach, wandering through her arms into her hands. She reached out to one of the mobsters standing over her in a futile attempt of strangling him to death. But instead the man got struck down by a bolt of blue and purple lightning. _“What the fuck…”_ the mobster next to him managed to get out before Arahan jumped at him, reaching for his neck with both hands. She was determined to kill this savage with her bare hands if necessary. Instead a constant stream of lightning came out of her combined hands, even more powerful than the one before. It hit the man, pushed him through the air against the opposite wall and melted his skin and clothing into a single burned surface.

The assassin looked at her, terrified of what he saw. _“Fuck this. Kill the witch!”_ The last remaining mobster managed to draw his blaster and aimed at Arahan’s head. When he pulled the trigger, the time for Arahan seemed to slow down. She dodged the shot and stretched out her arm. Once again a bolt of lightning followed. The mobster was dead before his body even hit the floor.

 

The assassin drew his pistol and pressed it against Hannah's unconscious body. _“If I see any more of this shit from you the little princess dies”_ Yet he was unsure if the slave even understood what he said. The girl's once pretty face had turned into a grimace of unbelievable hatred like he never considered was even possible. Her eyes burned with anger and pain, every single of her slow steps towards him reminding the assassin of a wild animal. _“One more step and she dies, I mean it!”_

At this delicate moment finally members of the planetary security arrived at the scene. _“Drop the gun!”_

_“Fuck off and let me pass or I blow this girl's head off!”_

_“Look if we care. Now drop the gun!”_

Realizing these imperials probably cared more about the famous imperial order and stability tantrum than the life of a little girl, the assassin waged his options. That crazy witch would for sure kill him. The imperials in front of him would certainly rather kill him and a civilian than explain to their Sith masters how a cornered murderer could escape. Also he knew from experience that the empire was always in need of assassins. He might be able to negotiate a deal with imperial authorities. It wouldn’t be the first time. _“Alright boys, I am dropping my gun.”_ Slowly he first dropped his blaster, then the girl he was sent to capture. _“Now put your hands behind your head and and that ugly face of yours against the wall!”_ He barely made a few steps towards the wall next to him when the slave witch started a high voiced, insane scream. The assassin managed to get a glimpse at her stretching out both arms, followed by a constant stream of lightning coming straight towards him.

_“Holy shit…”_ one of the security officers gasped and aimed his blaster at Arahan. His companion immediately forced him to lower the weapon. _“Don’t! You damn moron, this is Sith business.”_ Arahan kept up the lightning, lifted the assassin into the air and pinned him against the wall. His screams of pain started to fall silent while his limbs still twitched. The smell of burned flesh and hot metal filled the air, yet Arahan continued increasing her force lightning. The color went from blue to purple and white. After what appeared like minutes the burned remains of the assassin exploded in a detonation of flesh and armor remains.

Exhausted Arahan lowered her arms and dropped to the ground. With sparks of lightning still coming from her fingertips from time to time, none of the officers dared to get closer. Instead they started looking for the unconscious girl. _“She will be fine. Gonna have hell of a headache I guess.”_

_“Uh? Oh yeah…Someone better informs the Peoples tower. The Sith might want to know about this incident. Poor girl, I’d rather be a slave on Ziost than get sent to Korriban.”_

His companion looked back towards the warrior at the alley’s entrance. _“I guess they already know…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently restartet playing SWTOR after a longer abscence. The way Star wars is handled these days just made me loose any interest in the franchise. At least Bioware promised us a great year 2019 and the last Cantina life stream doesn't sound that bad after all. I had this chapter almost finished and thought i just release it. I felt it's kinda short but didn't want to write about an endless shopping tour and turn this into a weird soap opera.  
> Basically Arahan suppressed what happened to her and her family as deep inside of her as possible and completely shutted herself of. The events in this chapter then made all of it come back to the surface and pushed her over the edge. Time to finaly get her to Korriban i guess.


	5. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her force sensitivity is discovered, Arahan's life changes drastically. But is it realy a change towards the better?

When Arahan regained her consciousness, she found herself lying on a simple bed inside a darkened room. Aside from a small table next to her, the room seemed empty. Her head hurt and she found it difficult to focus on her surroundings, but she was quite sure to notice two doors leading out of the room. When Arahan tried to stand up she immediately dropped back onto her mattress. _“Took you long enough”_ a familiar voice sounded out of the opposite corner of the room. She couldn’t see who was talking to her, yet she knew. She could feel it. The freezing coldness raising in her stomach, the hatred, the anger...it was him. Out of a sense of self-preservation Arahan didn’t dare to answer.

_“One of the thugs cut your tongue?”_

_“I…I don’t think so my lord…”_ Now she could see a dark silhouette moving towards her bed. _“Good. After all, you couldn’t kill them twice”_ The dim light on her night table barely illuminated his face: Long, black hair, pale skin, burning eyes staring right into her soul. His face looked like the face of a nobleman from her mother’s fairy tales. It was sharp, defined, young and yet without the slightest hint of doubt. Arahan knew this man was a killer; still she couldn’t ignore his handsomeness. _“What happened? Where is Hannah?”_

_“You mean the ambassador’s daughter? She is safe, thanks to you.”_ Arahan shifted on her mattress, visibly uncomfortable with the entire situation _. “What happened? Can I see her?”_

_“You had an awakening. After the trauma you went through, you finally have been reborn. Can’t you feel it? The way everything looks is so much more intense. The things you hear sharper than ever, even the air you breathe should taste different…”_ Arahan noticed how he ignored at least a part of her question. _“I want to see Hannah!”_ Lord Valerian now seemed annoyed. _“She is fine and no longer of your concern. My apprentice escorted her back home.”_

Arahan wasn’t satisfied with his answer but didn’t dare to push the matter.  Instead she looked at the dim light on her night table. _“Where am I?”_

_“You are still on Ziost. Inside the peoples tower to be more precise. After you killed those mobsters I brought you here.”_ Now she was confused. _“How did you know?”_ A barely noticeable smile went over the Sith lord’s lips. _“You think I’d just sent you back into slavery after what happened on that ship? I kept my eyes on you whenever it was possible.”_ The wording made Arahan feel even more uncomfortable. _“Does this scare you_?” He made s short pause. _“Because it should scare you. It is also your first of many lessons, Sith always keep an eye on one another. Where you are heading, you will never be alone. Someone will always be watching and judging you. If you show weakness, you die. If you don’t use your brain, you die. If you insult the wrong person, you die. If you serve the wrong master, you die. If you fail, you die.”_

Arahan’s eyes grew wide. _“Where am I heading my lord?”_

_“Korriban, ancient homeworld of the Sith. Do you know who the Sith are?”_ Arahan tried to shake of her confusion and remember what she heard but failed. Why would someone send her to another planet? Did Jarrik sell her? Was Hannah realy still alive? _“The Sith are the masters of the masters inside the empire. Slaves obey the masters. But the masters obey the Sith”_ she answered carefully.

Lord Valerian chuckled silently. _“Partially true. The Sith are the masters of the dark side of the force, the rightful rulers of the galaxy. But even the Sith have masters. An acolyte is below an apprentice, the apprentice below a Sith, a Sith below a Sith lord, a Sith lord below a Darth. And even a Darth is below a Dark lord of the dark council. But all of us serve the immortal Sith emperor or literally face his wrath.”_ Arahan considered what she just heard. The Sith ruled the empire, were the masters of the masters. But even they had masters of their own. _“What is the force?”_ she asked. Valerian looked at her and after a while he leaned in closer towards her face. He scared her, yet she didn’t back down.

_“The force is everywhere, it connects everything and binds the galaxy together.  The force is almighty and its power is beyond limit. Yet the force is like a child, it can be…influenced. Some serve the force to harness its power, for example the Jedi. This makes them mere slaves to the force, but those fools rather call themselves enlightened and name their life of servitude and mediocracy the light side. The Sith however are different. We understand that just like a resisting child can be forced to obey its parents commands, the force can be controlled and serve the Sith instead. But only the strong can achieve such power, so only the most powerful manage to become a Sith. The weak must be rooted out or they will cause more trouble than they are worth.”_

Did this mean that the Sith were actually killing one another? What would this mean for her? Arahan had more questions the more she thought about her situation. _“If you send me to Korriban, does this mean that I am your slave now?”_ Valerian seemed displeased. _“No, I am sending you to Korriban because by order of the emperor any force sensitive within the empires borders gets send there to be tested and either become a Sith or die trying. A slave could never become a Sith and a Sith never be a slave.”_

_“Does this mean that I am free?”_ Arahan expected the warrior to start laughing, instead he nodded. _“Indeed you are. At least in case you survive your trials. Then you’ll become an apprentice and learn the way of the dark side until you are powerful enough to become a full-fledged Sith and take an apprentice of your own. But you will learn more about what it means to be a Sith the longer you manage to stay alive. That being said, you better start your first training sessions even before you arrive on Korriban.”_

_“What training sessions?”_ Arahan asked curious but didn’t receive an answer. Instead Valerian stood up and walked towards the door. _“Why are you helping me my lord?”_ Valerian stood still for a moment before he opened the door. _“Am I?”_ Then he left. An uneasy feeling build up inside Arahan’s stomach and immediately little sparks of lightning jumped in between her fingertips.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After an almost sleepless night Arahan was visited by a member of the local government. The little bureaucrat handed her over a document to prove that she in fact was released from slavery. Before he left the room he bowed towards her, which confused the now former slave even more. Then everything happened very quickly.

In the afternoon a squad of imperial soldiers escorted Arahan to the spaceport and from there a shuttle of the imperial navy transported her directly towards the biggest ship she ever saw. It was grey, almost white, of triangular shape and a seemingly never ending stream of shuttles and transports either left or entered the great hangar bay, located at the ship’s underbelly. While getting closer, she noticed the many laser turrets on its outer hull. Arahan had already guessed that a ship like this wasn’t designed for transport service. Her shuttle landed inside the hangar and the guards escorted her outside towards a female imperial officer.

The officer bowed slightly when facing her the first time. _“Acolyte”_ , she said, _“welcome aboard the imperial dreadnaught Veritas. We are ordered to transport you and the other acolytes safely to Korriban. It is an honor to serve the Sith Academy.”_

_“There are other acolytes?”_ Arahan asked. _“Yes. We picked them up during the last week. As far as I know, you are the last one. Our next stop is Korriban. May I guide you towards your chamber?”_

_“I’d like to meet the other acolytes first”_

_“I think they are at the training room right now. Follow me please.”_

 

The certain change of how people talked to her felt overwhelming. For years she was called slave, bitch, whore and worse. Now other people bowed before her. Arahan started to like it, though she was sure it would take some time to get used to this new treatment. The officer guided her through hallway after hallway filled with soldiers, officers and droids until they finally reached a large room full of training dummies, targets and other training equipment. Aside from a small group, the room was empty.

The group consisted of four human male and one female acolyte with red hair. Three of the men were surprisingly huge, dwarfing the fourth when standing next to one another. Two of them seemed to bash at each other with glowing sticks, while the smaller acolyte tried to avoid getting punched by the other male. The female acolyte seemed either lost or no one wanted to train with her. She sat on a bench and looked at the other acolytes sparring. Arahan noticed her slim body and that despite her partially scarred face, she looked cute. _“If you need anything, there is a guard outside the room”_ the officer said, then slightly bowed again and left the room.

Arahan decided to greet the other girl in the room and get to know each another. _“Hello there, my name is Arahan. Who are you?”_ The girl seemed surprised and looked at her, apparently checking if Arahan meant trouble. After a while she smiled. _“My name is Kory. You must be the last acolyte we are supposed to pick up before we travel to the academy. It is nice to meet you.”_ Arahan returned the smile _. “How did you end up here?”_ Kory hesitated for a moment _. “I was a slave, just like the others in this group. When my master tried to rape me and I resisted, he decided to punish me. He started to burn my face with a hot iron, the next thing I remember is me standing above my dead master. Apparently I killed him without knowing how and when. I was about to get executed when a Sith executioner sensed the force inside me. He gave me the choice, to get killed or sent to Korriban. Though I doubt it’ll make a difference in the end…”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Arahan asked but Kory didn’t answer. She just looked to the floor for a moment, and then faced Arahan again with a sad smile. _“It doesn’t matter. I…I just want to die the way I am and not become something else. What about you?”_

Arahan thought for a moment what to tell her. _“Short version: I was a slave too and my life a constant hell.  Until I killed some mobsters and the Sith found me.”_ Kory watched her for a moment in silence _. “I see. Must have been quite a killing for the Sith to notice and care.”_

_“I guess it was, I don’t really remember. Only the rage I felt at the moment, and the coldness.”_

_“The dark side”_ Kory noticed. _“Emotions like rage, fear and anger are what fuels the dark side and give the Sith their power. And such power leads to even more emotions, so the cycle goes on and on. That is at least what I heared...So...you care for a sparring match with me?”_ Arahan hesitated. _“I don’t have a weapon. And I don’t know much about fighting.”_

_“Neither do I. But you can find a training sword in one of the boxes over there.”_ Kory helped Arahan to get one of the glowing staffs the other acolytes used to train as well and then led her to the sparring area. _“Ready?”_ she asked the newcomer. _“Not really, what am I supposed to do?”_

_“Maybe we can find out together.”_

Arahan and Kory spend the rest of the day training as good as they could, but without any professional guiding them it was for sure quite pathetic. Anyway, Arahan enjoyed training with her new found friend and after a while it felt like she knew Kory for years. She still missed Hannah, but at least she wasn’t alone on this ship.

 

_“I think we deserve a break Arahan”_

_“You can call me Ary if you want”_

_“Ary and Kory…sounds like fun”_ Arahan didn’t miss the flirty undertone of how the other girl said it and decided to play along. _“Indeed it does, but only time will tell…”_ Both shared a look into each other’s eyes until the voices of the other acolytes ruined the moment. _“Are you done already?”_

_“Shush Niloc, I was looking forward to what would happen next. Keep it on girls, no need to be shy!”_ one of the large brutes laughed. Arahan felt embarrassed. The thought of them watching her and Kory, maybe even listening and scaring her friend away, leaving her alone again, made her angry. Sparks of lightning jumped from her fingertips and almost hit Niloc, the smallest of the three.

_“Hey, relax sweetheart, no need to start a mess!”_

_“Then get lost before I lose my patience!”_ After they left, Kory took Arahan’s right hand into hers. _“How did you do this?”_ she asked. _“I don’t know how, it just happens. I suppose this is what killed the mobsters, but I am not sure. We were cornered and they beat me, that’s all I remember.”_ Kory looked at her hands, carefully touching Arahan’s skin. _“Maybe it happens when you are scared?”_

_“I had it a lot worse on the slave ships and it never happened before.”_ Kory’s heart seemed to stop. _“You were on a slave ship?”_ Arahan looked away for a moment, and then faced Kory again when she answered with a low voice. _“Several ships actually…”_ Kory noticed the pain all over the other girl's face and how her eyes filled with water. Then she understood. _“I am so sorry…”_ Arahan didn’t answer, instead she looked at her feet. When she finally spoke again, her voice was shaking. _“I really don’t want to talk about it.”_ Kory held her hand, the fingers intertwined. _“It’s ok. Are you hungry? The food on board is not that bad and much better then what they fed us inside the slave pits.”_ Arahan forced a smile. _“That sounds lovely.”_

_“Then let’s head towards the officer’s mess. I’ll lead the way”_

 

On their way towards the officer’s mess the dreadnaught started to shiver. A voice came through the ships Intercom. _“Attention all stations, prepare for hyperspace jump in 5…4…3…2…1…jump”_ Arahan had almost forgotten how it felt. For a few heartbeats the time seemed to slow down and her entire body was weightless. Then the Veritas jumped to hyperspace and everything turned back to normal. _“Next stop Korriban”_ Kory whispered and sighed slightly. Her shaking hand reached out for Arahan’s and both continued their way towards the officer’s mess.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The food turned out to be the best Arahan tasted for a long time. At least compared to the usual leftovers she had to eat during her years as a slave. Neither her nor Kory talked while eating, Kory thought about Korriban all the time and Arahan tried not to interrupt her, enjoying her meal instead. After both were finished they left the mess hall together. On their way out, Arahan ran into a hooded figure.

_“Watch where you are going you filthy scum!”_ the stranger hissed. Before Arahan could answer Kory took her arm and whispered _“Don’t…”_ Her insistence on letting this insult slide irritated Arahan, but she decided to listen to her advice. Kory knew the people aboard this ship better than she did. _“Who was this asshat?”_ she asked her friend. _“From what I have heard his name is Ffon Althe, a pure blooded Sith and favored acolyte in our group. To him we are just his future victims. Sooner or later he will kill us to become a Sith apprentice.”_

_“Not if we kill him first…”_ Arahan responded. _“We can’t kill him. The others are big and strong, but just as bad fighters as we are. He was trained from birth to become a Sith, the outcome is inevitable.”_ Kory sounded sad but Arahan got angry. _“I didn’t survive what I survived, didn’t get my freedom back just to die now. I will find a way…we will find a way.”_ For a moment Kory hesitated _. “I hope you are right.”_ Arahan sighed. _“So do I…damn I forgot to ask the officer how to get to my quarter.”_

_“You should get a shower first Ary. We both do. Then I will show you the way.”_

A shower! Arahan couldn’t believe what she just heard. _“Lead the way…”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The shower room Kory led her to turned out to be cold and empty, with grey dividers separating the showers. They stood in the center of the room until Kory guided Arahan towards one of the showers. _“May I?”_ she whispered and after a while Arahan nodded slightly. She could feel Kory’s hands carefully reaching under her shirt, slowly pulling it up and Arahan’s heart started beating faster. She raised her arms, so Kory could pull her shirt over her head and arms until it dropped to the floor. Kory stepped closely behind her and after a moment slowly reached with her hands around Arahan’s waist. From there, one of her hands carefully wandered upwards, the other stopped at her belly. Arahan’s breath went slow and deep, she felt anxious and confused at the same time. She didn’t understand how it could come to this, she and Kory barely knew each other. But still she felt like she wanted this, even craved it.

 

Kory sensed the conflicting emotions within Arahan succumbing to lust. She could feel how her friend’s body slowly relaxed under her touch and a sigh of relieve escaped her own lips. She was afraid that she might be pushing her too fast and that she might back out. She had no illusion about her own chances of surviving the next days, so time was a rare commodity. From the moment she saw Arahan for the first time she was stunned. Her long, raven black hair, her pale, soft skin, clear blue eyes, full lips…She was just so perfect.

Slowly she caressed Arahan’s breasts, enjoying their form and softness. As she imagined, they were absolutely perfect in form and integrity. Kory started kneading them one after another and Arahan’s answer was a soft whimper forming around her lips. With her other hand she slid carefully into Arahan’s trousers. She didn’t wear any panties and it didn’t take Kory long until her fingers reached the growing wetness between her friend's legs. She started with her middle, and then inserted her index finger into her Arahan's womanhood. Once inside, Kory started moving them around as gentle as she could. A weak tremble went through Arahan’s body and her legs started shaking slightly.

 

Arahan’s mind was clouded, all she could think of was how her new friend touched her. Kory was gentle, almost as if she was afraid she might harm her. The memories of how the slavers raped her and how they kneaded her breasts until she screamed out of pain started to fade away with every careful movement of Kory’s hand around her breasts. She enjoyed it so much, that she almost didn’t realize how Kory’s other hand glided into her trousers and between her legs. For a short moment she considered asking her to slow down, but then again lust came over her and she slightly spread her legs to allow Kory an easier access inside of her.

 

Kory leaned forward and pressed her own body against Arahan’s back. She started kissing her neck and shoulders, while her hand, formerly occupied with these wonderful breasts, reached down to take off Arahan’s trousers. Her left hand still worked inside Arahan, but the right slowly stripped down Arahan’s remaining clothes. When she had to kneel down behind her to finish up her friend’s undressing, Kory couldn’t resists to press soft kisses on Arahan’s buttocks.

 

The coldness of the room made Arahan shiver, but she didn’t dare to move or say anything, too afraid to ruin the moment. As it turned out, there was no need for saying anything. One of Kory’s hands reached past her to the showers activator and soon she could feel warm water flowing over her skin. Her long hair, now wet and heavy, fell on her face and over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to take in as much of the warm water as she could and started giggling like a child after spitting it out. For a short moment she was a little girl playing in the river near her family’s farm again. She forgot all the pain and misery she went through and felt more alive than she did for years.

When she turned around and reopened her eyes, she saw Kory standing in front of her, now just as naked as herself. Scars and other signs of abuse marked her slender frame and she showed clear signs of nervousness. For a moment, both of the young women took in the sight in front of them. Arahan reached out her hand towards Kory and she gently took it, so Arahan could slowly draw Kory towards her under the shower.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Arahan started to wash Kory’s hair as gentle and caring as she could. In return she could feel Kory’s fingers between her legs again, asking for access. Arahan placed a careful kiss on Kory’s lips and guided her fingers inside her body. This time, Kory’s fingers moved faster than before, still gentle but more demanding and precise. Soon Arahan could sense a warm feeling building up inside her, something she never experienced before. Kory’s hands now worked both her breasts and her clit, resulting in Arahan’s whimpering turning to moans of lust and enjoyment.

When Kory silenced her moans with a deep kiss she could feel their tongues dancing around in her mouth. Arahan’s legs stiffened when her entire body pressed into Kory as hard as she could. Her head hang over Kory’s shoulder and she pressed her lips onto her friend’s back. Then it felt like she was exploding from the inside, a supernova rushing from her womanhood through her entire body. A loud moan, silenced only by Kory’s bare skin pressed against her lips, echoed through the shower room. As the orgasm started to slow down, Arahan’s legs trembled and she would have fallen to the ground if Kory wouldn’t have held her up. Slowly she slid to the floor, the shower’s warm water still pouring down on her breathless body.

Kory followed her down and carefully positioned herself with spread legs on top of Arahan’s hips. Once more the two lovers shared kisses and Arahan watched Kory as she started moving against her hips and belly. She enjoyed the sight and how Kory’s movements against her body became faster and harder. To aid her friend in her efforts, Arahan did her best to emulate what Kory did to her before. Gently she caressed and kneaded Kory’s breasts and whenever her face came close to her own, she pressed a quick kiss on her lips or cheeks.

It didn’t take long until Kory came in Arahan’s arms, much more controlled than she did. Arahan noticed how Kory’s fluids mixed with the shower’s water before escaping her eyes. Again she and Kory shared a deep kiss, their arms and legs entwined closely.

_“Thank you…”_ Kory whispered and softly smiled at her lover. _“For what?”_

_“Nevermind…just…thank you.”_ Arahan was slightly confused, but she felt too good to push the matter. _“You are welcome.”_ For a few minutes they just sat there, stroking one another and enjoying the warm water pouring down on them. _“I think we should go now. I’ll show you the way to your quarter…or towards mine if you like.”_

_“I think yours will do fine”_ Arahan answered with a smile. _“The others might start talking”_ Kory giggled. _“Who cares, they already do anyway.”_

 

Without further words the two lovers started toweling each other and redressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first i just wrote how Arahan got on board of the imperial dreadnought above Korriban. But then i thought "sex sells" and decided to try out a more dirty chapter in hope of getting some more feedback. Kory is the female acolyte male Inquisitors can flirt with and i thought "hell why not write some F/F smut". You might think "well, she drops her pants quite fast".  
> That's because I am trying to describe Arahan as a broken and abused young woman, still a child in many ways, who is in desperate need of someone she can trust. Right now this is Kory since she didn't meet many people who act kindly towards her. For Arahan this behavior is special, almost magic. We all know that wanting to trust someone is not the best attitude among Sith, a character aspect you can actually RP very good in the Inquisitor's storyline.
> 
> I am planning to take a more liberal approach on the ingame timeline since I won't be able to write about every single damn planetary and side quest i did with her anyway. Next chapter is most likely her arrival on Korriban and you can expect a first meeting with Lana Beniko soon. Right now Arahan is still kinda naive towards the Sith, that'll change in time and turn her into a power hungry badass >)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Arrival on Korriban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arahan arrives on Korriban. While she either learns to control her abilities or die trying, another Sith visits Korriban to investigate a disturbance in the force.

When Arahan woke up during the night she could feel Kory’s warm body next to hers. The simple military blankets covering both of them were pushed downward towards their hips and for a moment she considered stroking her lover’s body while she was asleep.

They didn’t continue their little shower adventure inside Kory’s quarter, instead they just got into her bed naked and lay down close to one another, caressing and kissing until Kory fell asleep. Again Arahan asked herself why she allowed this to happen but still she couldn’t answer her own question. It was nice, she enjoyed it very much, so she didn’t feel any regret about it. Yet she wondered if this was what she wanted after all. Was she really that easy to get into bed? Did all it take was a nice body, a cute face and some kind words?

While she continued thinking about it she noticed Kory waking up next to her. _“Good morning beauty”_ Kory whispered and smiled at Arahan. She smiled back _“Good morning cutie”_. Kory chuckled. _“We are a real mess aren’t we? Just meeting one another and ending up like this at the first day.”_ Arahan was surprised how openly Kory worded what she just thought. _“Maybe a little…Do you regret it?”_ Kory thought for a moment. _“No, I don’t. Do you?”_ Arahan looked at her. _“I think not. Still I am not sure where this will lead. I did enjoy last night, but now that I am finally free, I want to be more…”_ She sighed. _“I don’t know…”_ Kory smiled softly. _“You want to be sure to make it count when you spread your legs…”_

 _“That sounds a little rough, but yes. Are you mad at me?”_ Kory started stroking Arahan’s cheek. _“No, not mad at all. In fact I am proud of you. And I hope you will find what you seek.”_

_“Maybe I already have…”_

_“Or maybe you haven’t…friends until then?”_ Arahan smiled and kissed Kory on her forehead. _“Close friends until then.”_

 

The ship’s intercom awoke. _“Arrival in Korriban system in 1 hour. All passengers please get ready for shuttle transport”_.

Now Kory sighed. _“I guess all good things have to end at some point. It’s time for us to dress up and get to the shuttle bay.”_ Arahan removed their blanket and rose up from the bed to stretch her stiffened limbs. For a moment Kory just admired the looks of her last nights lover. How her pale skin contrasted with Arahan's long, deep black hair, her red nipples on those sweet, wonderful breasts. Just by looking at them she remembered their taste during the last night, a taste like honey and Muja fruits. _“Please don’t do this in front of me, it makes me want to pull you back into bed again Ary.”_

 _“My apologies. I’ll redress as fast as I can.”_ Moments later she wore a red shirt, black trousers and leather boots, the training sword she picked up in the training room hanging casually over her shoulder. Kory decided to wear a yellow jumpsuit and carry her weapon in the same way as her friend. _“Do you think we have time to get something to eat before we hurry to our designated shuttle?”_ Kory laughed _“We are acolytes among Imperials. I think we will get any food we want.”_

 

After a short breakfast Arahan and Kory made their way to the shuttle bay. Next to one of the shuttles the other acolytes were already waiting, with the exception of the pure blooded Sith from the day before, everyone was involved in a silent discussion. _“But why would they send us here in the first place if we are just expected to die? There has to be a way.”_ Niloc argued. _“Not for you my friend”_ Gerr, one of the big boys, answered. _“Oh look who decided to join us after all. Good morning little birds, did you have a good nights sleep?”_ Balek, one of the twin brothers with the weird beards asked with a meaningful if not slightly perverted smile.

 _“If not you could have asked us to join you anytime”_ his brother Wydr added. Kory looked at them in distaste. _“Keep dreaming. Or maybe you better don't”_

_“Oh come on, we are just joking. Live and let live, right?”_

 

During their bickering Arahan felt increasingly observed. Soon she realized that the pure blooded Sith, Ffon Althe, was watching her carefully, just like a predator watching a potential rival. This time she decided to face him. _“What is it?”_ she asked, but all she got from the redskin in return was a short, spit out sentence in a foreign language. The pure bloods entire face was a grimace of disgust when he forcefully pushed Arahan aside and entered the shuttle. _“Charming isn’t he?”_ Wydr whispered into Arahan’s ear. _“Don’t bother, he is treating everyone like shit. I guess he is no friend of former slaves, though I think he feels a special hatred towards you…”_

 

After everyone had entered, the shuttle took off towards the planet. Arahan could see the red planet through the pilot’s window and wondered if there was any kind of river or ocean on the surface. It had been years since she saw a river for the last time and she missed swimming a lot. But all she saw during the flight was a red desert and ancient ruins. No signs of civilization, no natural wonders, just a dead world. About 20 minutes after launch the view changed, in the midst of the desert, between even more ancient ruins and vast red mountains, she noticed a massive pyramid. The closer the shuttle came to the building the bigger it seemed to get, until its size filled the entire view out of the window. In awe Arahan watched how this massive building seemingly consumed every single bit of sunlight until the valley below it was covered in a shadowy darkness.

 _“Time to get out acolyte, the others are waiting”_ one of the pilots whispered. Pulled out from her thoughts, Arahan looked back towards the passenger’s area. With the exception of Ffon Althe it was already empty and Arahan felt the sudden urge to leave the shuttle. _“Thank you. Goodbye pilot and have a safe journey.”_ The pilot was visibly irritated. _“Goodbye acolyte”_ he answered. _“Better be careful and watch your back out there.”_ After Arahan left, his copilot faced and asked him _“What the hell was that about?”_

_“I don’t know, I just like this one.”_

_“Oh I see…yeah she is damn hot.”_

_“Indeed. But she seemed nice too. What a waste.”_

_“Maybe she makes it?”_ The pilot thought for a moment. _“No. And even if she does, that part of her will die on this forsaken planet.”_

 

Outside of the shuttle Arahan found herself standing on a medium sized landing platform, from where a metallic bridge led towards a much smaller ancient building where the other acolytes already gathered in front of a grim looking, red haired man. She started making her way to the others but once more found herself in awe of this pyramid in the background. She had seen big buildings on Ziost before, but this one was different. It was vast and simple, yet somehow majestic. To top it off the entire valley was filled with massive statues of hooded warriors, most of them damaged or broken by time and elements. While Arahan looked around she was pushed aside harshly from behind as Ffon Althe forced her out of his way. But before she could express her anger he had already passed the group of acolytes and entered the building.

The red haired man in front of the acolytes made no attempt to conceal his hostile attitude when she arrived. _“Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don’t think you’re special. It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn’t need to pass your trials to become Sith. I am Overseer Harkun. Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice and I intend to do just that.”_

 _“Who is this Zash?”_ Arahan asked. The overseer seemed surprised, if not furious, like some worm just started talking. _“That’s Lord Zash to you, slave. She’s a Dark Lord of the Sith and more important than you’ll ever be! Now, the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed.”_ Most of the acolytes left in silence, only Kory stayed for another moment. _“Watch your back my love. And don’t worry. It’ll be alright. He can’t kill us all“._ Arahan smiled at her lover. _“Thanks Kory, take care of yourself. I’ll be seeing you soon”._

Just after Kory left, the Overseer faced Arahan again. _“Now, slave, for your trial. There’s a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall is a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you”._

The way Ffon Althe treated her before and how this Oversser Harkun now continued calling her a slave started getting under Arahan’s skin. She could feel the anger building up inside of her. She was no longer a slave and she’d rather die than let someone treat her like a slave again. _“Fine. I will seek the insane hermit in the incredible dangerous tomb and take his little test. And when I am back you tell me everything about this ridiculous piece of hair under your chin”._

The overseer’s eyes widened and he had to take a sharp breath. _“But there…you know your task. Don’t keep Spindrall waiting, slave. If you survive, find your way to the pyramid”._

 

Finding the tomb turned out to be easy, several other acolytes were heading the same way. Arahan didn't even make it to the tomb when she was attacked for the first time by evenly giant and disgusting slugs. They had multiple arms and legs and their mouth seemed big enough to consume her in one bite. She attempted to hit the nearest slug with her training saber, but the creature barely seemed to care about the small wound she inflicted to its hardened carapace. In return it hit Arahan hard with one of its arms and sent her flying through the air until she landed in a cloud of red sand and dust. Before she could get back up, the creature was upon her again, ready to finish the job.

Led by instinct, Arahan stretched out her arms to fight off the creature, but instead a stream of purple lightning left her fingertips and turned the slug into a burned corpse. As the stream ended, Arahan gasped heavily. She felt her own fear, her anger and…excitement? Small sparks of lightning jumped in between her fingertips as another slug crawled out of the red sand. It came straight towards Arahan, increasing its speed with every step. Once more Arahan stretched out her arms and once more lightning hit the creature she was aiming at, turning the thing into ash. Speechless the young woman looked at the burned pile to her feet and then into the red sky above her, inhaling the hot air and smell of victory. She did it, she defended herself from a monster!

Now she finally felt it: A strange power flowing through her veins, silent whispers in her head and a cold chill rushing through her body. She sensed the people inside the huge spaceships above her head, sensed the death of other acolytes in the tombs around her and the ancient darkness all over this planet. She felt powerful.

With new found confidence Arahan continued her way towards the entrance of the tomb, where four more slugs attacked her. But this time she was ready. Arahan felt their presence even before they crawled out of hiding and immediately hit them with lightning. Apparently she could control this power by either keeping both of her arms stretched out or by using just one of her arms in short motions. The resulting bolts of lightning were weaker, but this way she managed to strike at multiple targets coming from different angles. After the last slug was dead, she entered the tomb to find the crazy hermit Overseer Harkun was talking about.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile another shuttle landed at the platform and a blonde woman headed straight towards Overseer Harkun’s office.

When she entered, Harkun was visibly surprised by the visitor. _“Lana Beniko, you are back already? Did you miss the beauty of this planet or my charming presence?”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself Overseer. I am here on my master’s behalf.”_

_“Too bad, and I was hoping you had reconsidered my offer.”_

_“I’d rather drink a Hutt’s bathing water.”_

_“The famous Beniko humor strikes again. Now if you would excuse me, I am a busy man.”_

 

The blonde Sith stood her ground when Harkun tried to escort her out of his office. _“As I said, I am here by order of Darth Arkous. Both of us recently felt a disturbance in the force at the outer edge of imperial space and I managed to follow the source back to Korriban. Darth Arkous wants me to investigate the academy’s recent acolytes in case there is a special force talent among them worthy to become his new apprentice.”_

 _“That is highly unlikely"_ Harkun waved off. _"All of our newcomers are utter trash, former slaves, aliens and even worse. Not a single one is worthy of becoming a Sith. I already made sure they are taken care of.”_ Lana watched the Overseer with cold eyes, her entire facial expression emotionless. _“I remember you calling me unworthy on multiple occasions. I think you described me as weak and as a whore with influential parents.”_

_“It is my duty to root out the weak and get acolytes emotional so they can embrace the dark side and evolve beyond their limitations.”_

_“You enjoyed torturing acolytes, you raveled in causing pain and suffering, don’t think I will ever forget or forgive what you tried to do to me Overseer.”_

_“Every Duty has its perks little dove.”_ Lana stepped closer to the overseer, now looking deep into his eyes. _“If you ever attempt something like that again I will get your head on a pike. Consider this a promise Overseer.”_ For a moment Harkun was speechless, the burning hatred inside the former acolyte’s eyes was proof enough to him that she meant what she said. _“If you insist on inspecting the newcomers be my guest. The most recent group of acolytes should return from their first trials anytime now.”_

 _“Darth Arkous thanks you for your cooperation Overseer”_ Lana answered with a cold voice and left the office. After she closed the door behind her, the Overseer spit on the spot where Lana Beniko stood just moments before. _“Damn whore!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking some liberties with the SWTOR timeline again. Lana Beniko indeed had Harkun as her overseer, but finished her trials years before the inquisitors storyline even starts. In my headcanon she just finished her trial weeks, maybe months earlier and became Darth Arkous' apprentice and advisor. Lana always had a strong connection to the force and could feel if something was off, that was how she sensed the Revanites' plot. I used this ability to intertwine their storylines at an earlier stage. I imagine Lana sensed that a new and powerful player joined the game and was tasked by her master to find out who this person is. This way i can write some stuff including Lana without waiting for the Shadow of Revan storyline. What kind of stuff? I don't know yet. I don't even know yet if the first meeting between Lana and Arahan will be on good terms or rivals. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
